


Of boys and men

by paceisthetrick



Series: Drabbles of Danny and Ivo [2]
Category: judas kiss, no night is too long
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny dresses up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of boys and men

 

 

Danny once dressed up as Ivo at a conference. He thought it would be entertaining to watch the reactions.  
  
"You aren't dressing up as me," Ivo protested. "I wear jeans and jumpers. You must be mistaking me for Dr. Bolton."  
  
But Danny just stuck out his tongue and added the bowler hat Ivo had once worn in a college rag and the pipe purchased specifically for Ivo's annual snowman. ("Careful with that pipe! It's an heirloom now!")  
  
And so they went -- Ivo in his leather jacket and jeans and Danny in an ill-fitting suit, tie, hat, and pipe. Of course he was the hit of the day. Simply everyone fell for him and Ivo grumbled that no one even listened to his earth-shattering lecture he had worked so hard on. But it was when they got home that the real fun started.  
  
"I always wanted to sleep with one of my professors," Ivo confessed, dragging Danny down on top of him by his tie.  
  
The pipe fell to the floor where it was recovered by the maid the next morning. It was only remembered when Ivo built the snowman that winter but all he could do was laugh at the memory.


End file.
